bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
KRS.14-Król się ujawnia
jest czternastym odcinkiem serii Bakugan/Kamen Rider: Sengoku. Odcinek Zawane City Kontynuacja tragicznych wydarzeń z poprzedniego odcinka. Co tak naprawdę ukrywa się za intencjami Overlorda Reydue?! Red: Jedyne co to klęczałem i patrzyłem na tą jednostronną masakrę... Mati: Rex... Mac: ...poko... Nati: ...nany?! Pit: Red: Przysięgam zemszczę się na Overlordach, jeśli tylko pozwolicie mi walczyć u waszego boku... Tym czasem u RTJ widzącego wszystko z bezpiecznej odległości. RTJ: Reydue nie pozwolę ci robić wszystkiego co sobie zaplanowałeś w tej swojej chorej łepetynie. Mój wasal cię pokona. Pit: Ty jesteś chory? Rex zniknął a ty gadasz coś nadal o wojnie Overlordów?! Red: Myślisz ze dla mnie to łatwe?! Mój najlepszy przyjaciel został zniszczony, ale tak czy siak jesteśmy żołnierzami od zawsze musimy się liczyć z klęską i porażką! Wszyscy zamilkli po tych słowach. Była to pierwsza zasada nałożona przez Reda na użytkowników WDS. Swoją drogą Reydue był idealnym manipulantem doskonale znał słabości swoich "sojuszników". Mati: To co mamy robić? Nati: Możemy coś wo gule zdziałać bez lidera? Mac: Czyli najpierw mamy wybrać lidera? Pit: ... Red: Musi to być osoba podobna do Rexa. Osoba silna, odpowiedzialna, inteligentna oraz posiadająca zdolności przywódcze. Oczywiście w tym momencie mam na myśli Matiego. Mati: Red! Red: 100% przewidzianych zachowań Mati: Mam gdzieś czy jesteśmy pionkami czy nie. Rób sobie co chcesz, ale nie zamierzam być kimś kto wysyła kilku na śmierć dla dobra większości. thumb|left|250px|Główny portal do Lasu Helheim w Korporacji Wolnej RzepyMati ze złością rzucił swoją kartę członkostwa Korporacji Wolnej Rzepy na stół po czym wyszedł. Po tym wydarzeniu Nati, Mac i Pit również mieli wyjść, ale w końcu Red namówił wszystkich na przeprowadzenie głosowania w całej Korporacji wolnej Rzepy w której zdrajca zwyciężył z 95% poparciem. Niedługo po ogłoszeniu wyników. Mac: Alarm w głównym portalu. Pit: Overlords? Nati: Atak zewnątrz. Po dotarciu na miejsce zobaczyli Matiego stojącego przy portalu oraz stosy spalonych papierów i wydruków z założonym WDS oraz trzymającym w dłoni Energetyczną Ziarnokłódkę. Energetyczna Ziarnokłódka: CHEERY ENERGY. Mati: Henshin! Driver: SODA. Cheery Energy Arms. Graj, graj, graj, wygrywaj! Graj, graj, graj, wygrywaj! Mati wszedł do portalu po czym ten się zamknął. Pit, Nati, Mac: Mati! Oraz patrzący na to wszystko z daleka nowy lider Korporacji Wolnej Rzepy. Red: Blader zbytnio przesiąknął ideałami Armored i Wizard Riders. Ale nie mam o co się martwić. . Szykujcie się The Old Generation. Następnego dnia. Gdy Dancer wyszedł z mieszkania na przeciw go stanął RTJ. thumb|150px|RTJRTJ: Yo. Dancer: Yo? Coś się stało? RTJ: Wkurza cię brak wielkiej mocy? Dancer na chwilę zamilknął po czym wyjął DDK po czym po chwili dodał. Dancer: Tak. Bez wielkiej mocy nie da się bronić tych co są dla nas cenni. Moc jest epicentrum wszystkiego. RTJ: Ładnie powiedziane. Dancer: Hmmm? RTJ: Dam ci moc, ale nie mogę obiecać że to będzie taka moc jaka pragniesz. Dzię... Dancer nie zdążył dokończyć gdyż RTJ zniknął. Dancer: Co jest z nim nie tak? Las Helheim thumb|left|200pxTym samym czasem w Lesie Helheim. Nieprzytomny i poturbowany Rex płynął w jeziorze, które w końcu wyrzuciło go na brzeg. Gdy tak tam leżał podszedł do niebo Biały Overlord. Biały Inves: Ningendo? Zawane City Ponownie w Zawane City. Dancer i Mei spacerowali po mieście rozmyślając nad prezentem od RTJ. Mei: Tak wo gule to my nawet nie wiemy kim jest RTJ. Dancer: W sumie. Dorian mówił że stworzył Triumfalną Ziarnokłódkę z ziemskiego owocu. Mei: To tylko dodaje więcej pytań, a nic nie rozwiązuje. Dancer: W sumie. Mei: Pierścieniowe Ziarnokłódki?! Dancer: Miałem dać Ci je wcześniej ale ta sprawa z Sorushu i Phoreshu. Mei: Dzięki. Ich przechadzkę przerwało nagłe otwarcie się szczeliny i wydostanie się z niej sporej ilości oddziału Invesów. Mei: To chyba będzie idealna okazja na przetestowanie nowych mocy, nie uważasz? Dancer: Pewnie! Mei założyła swój RD po czym założyła na palec Zieloną Pierścieniową Ziarnokłódkę. Ziarnokłódka: NINJA! Mei: Henshin! Driver: PLEASE! Ninja Arms! NOW! right Dancer natomiast założył swój DDK, wyjął znaczek a w jego miejsce wpiął Genesis Core. Potem wyjął swoje Ziarnokłódki. Ziarnokłódka: BUDOU! Energetyczna Ziarnokłódka: MELON ENERGY. Dancer: Henshin thumb|left|200pxDriver: Ciecie! Budou Mix SODA. Melon Energy. Jimber Melon Arms! Ha, ha! Invesy zaatakowały Mei i Dancera mimo to oni odpowiedzieli szybkim kontratakiem. Mei używała swoich dwóch nowych ostrzy, bezbłędnie przecinając każdego Invesa, który wszedł jej w drogę. Driver: Cięcie! Ninja Technick! Tanaki stworzyła dwa wielkie energetyczne ostrza, po czym zaczęła nimi ciąć Invesy. Następnie zmieniła Zieloną Ziarnokłódkę na Niebieską. Ziarnokłódka: NINJA! Driver: PLEASE! Ninja Arms! NOW! thumb W rękach Mei pojawiły się tonfy. Natomiast Dancer odkrył moc swoich Jimber Melon Arms. Kopnął Invesa, a ten odleciał kilka metrów w tył. Następnie zaczał bardzo wysoko skakać i strzelać z wysoka. thumb|leftDriver: SODA. Budou & Melon Squash! Dancer wypuścił z łuku potężne cięcie energetyczne rozwalając kolejne ilości Invesów. Driver: Cięcie! Ninja Technick! Mei wbiła tony w ziemię po czym te wywołały potężny wybuch energetyczny miażdżący wszystkie pozostałe Invesy. Dancer: To dopiero była jazda! Mei: Dokładnie! Tymczasem u Doriana. Pomimo tropienia Overlordów tak czy siak Ruekai musiał jakoś zarabiać rozwożeniem Pizzy. Szef: Dorian! Zamówienie do Fabryki Serek! Dorian: Aye! Wziął pizzę po czym wskoczył na skutera i ruszył w stronę fabryki. Chwilę wcześniej w fabryce. Luk czytał sobie wiadomość na telefonie. Luk: Jeśli chcesz poznać lokalizacje Overlordów przyjdź do Fabryki Serek. O ej jest tu ktoś?! Nagle przed Lukiem pojawił się New Slash. Luk: Rex? Red mimo to nie odpowiedział ani słowem, tylko ruszył na Luka ze swoim Energy Arrow. Luk: Że co? Energetyczna Ziarnokłódka: LEMON ENERGY. Luk: Henshin Driver: SODA. Lemon Energy Arms. Walcz, walcz, walcz moc! Walcz, walcz, walcz, moc! Energy Arrows Luka i Reda zderzyły się ze sobą powodując powstanie wielu iskier. W tym momencie nadjechał Dorian. Dorian: Rex! Luk! Zamówiliście Pizzę, a nie zaprosiliście mnie na rozróbę! Dorian: Że co?! Ziarnokłódka: Kachidoki! Dorian: Henshin! Driver: Cięcie! Kachidoki Arms! Triumfalne Hip Hip Hura! Dorian pobiegł w stronę pędzących na siebie Luka i Reda idealnie się transformując w momencie uderzenia tych dwóch, powstrzymując swoimi rękoma Energy Arrow dwóch Riderów Nowej Generacji. Las Helheim Rex obudził się w dość dużym ogrodzie. Wszystko było by normalnie gdyby nie fakt że był to ogród w Helheim. Rex po chwili spojrzał na siebie i zobaczył że jest obandażowany i opatrzony. Rex: Co? Biały Inves: Witaj człowieku. Rex się odwrócił się, a jego oczom ukazał się Biały Inves. Jego aura mimo to nie była tak złowroga jak Demushu czy Reydue, jego była neutralna wręcz można stwierdzić, że jego aura, esencja i istnienie były jednolicie zgrane i wręcz takie same jak istnienie natury. Yoshue: Jestem Yoshue. Król Invesów oraz najpotężniejszy z Overlordów. Next Yo! Jak się podobało? Czekam na komentarze! Kot by się spodziewał teoretycznie największy wróg Kamen Riderów, król Overlordów ratuje Rexa. Jak przebiegnie ich rozmowa?! Jak potoczy się walka Shoguna i Blaze z fałszywym New Slashem?! Co zrobi Mati?! Czytajcie KRS.15-Starcie Shogun i New Slash Kategoria:Odcinki Kamen Rider Sengoku Kategoria:Twórczość AdiFire